Evil
Evil is a Nine Circles level created by SrDeay (or Deay) and verified by SrGuillester. Description This is a level created in 1.9, but changed a lot in 2.0. The color scheme of the level is sky blue, but with a darker hue than Fear Me. The aspect of the level is still classical, even if features bonus decorations like clouds, glow stars, crystals, flames and monsters. Before the update the wave part used to be moderately hard, with also mirror portals. After the update, it was buffed and changed to an aspect that resembles Quasar (Level). The first 75% of the level is a very easy demon, but the last quarter is much, much harder. Then the level can be classified as an easy/medium demon. Gameplay The level starts with a fairly simple cube with fake lines, rings and triple spikes. Then it quickly involves to an harder ship with fake lines, gravity portals and impasses. Then there is a ball with more or less the same types of hazards. Now a second cube appears, which consists of few simple jumps with rings and moving blocks. Then some gravity portals lend to the epileptic wave, which is abnormally short and easy. The layout of this one resembles Fear Me, with Quasar effects. The easiest parts are the two dual parts; in particular the last one is partly auto. A brief ship lends to the final cube, that is ridiculously difficult and unusual in a Nine Circles level: is a mini cube when the player must jump on mini blocks in a gradually gaining speed. This part is difficult because there are clusters of spikes, tight spaces, antigravity, confusing blocks, rings and a sort of blackout effect. If you manage this part you'll arrive on Deay's mark with a simple jump. The level ends with a free ship where there is an hall of fame where the creator thanks everyone who has beaten the level, citing many famous players. Trivia * This was one of the Nine Circles levels created, but one of the last to became famous. * The second cube presents some bugs. One of these lends to a troll secret way. * This is the only Nine Circles level when the wave isn't the hardest part of the level. The final cube is much harder. * This is one of the Nine Circles Levels to feature lenny faces. The others are Fairydust, Classic and The RealistiK. * Previously there was an other NC level with this name and used to be rated as Insane 9 stars, but was later downgraded. It's one of the few not-demon levels to get unstarred. * This is one of the shortest waves, lasting only 40% of the level. * The level was originally purple. * Until early 2.0 this level was slightly harder. SrGuillester recommended SrDeay to update the level fixing a bug in the dual wave, but the creator nerfed the level and added more decorations and Quasar effects, too. Category:User Created levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Demon levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:2.0 Levels